


The Thing You Love The Most

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushing Heart, Daddy Charming, Episode: s03e19 A Curious Thing, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan Friendship, Gen, Mama Ruby, Temporary Death, Tumblr Prompt, charming family - Freeform, mama Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: "“He’s one of the things you love the most,” Regina gently smiled and looked over at Snow, David and Ruby, who were distracted by preparing to head home. “Emma, you have come so far. You love your parents, so much."





	The Thing You Love The Most

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by loboselinaistrash on Tumblr: “You will always be the love of my life.”
> 
> In a universe where Red Snowing was together from before Emma was even born. One change in the past, always leads to a million more in the present. Which is how Emma was able to go with her parents during the missing year...

Pan’s curse didn’t just take Henry from Regina, but Emma as well. They put Henry into the protective and loving care of his father, the two heading over the town line together. It was heartbreaking to be separated from him, especially for Emma to adjust to a new land. Every day, she worked so hard to find a way back to him, but nothing seemed to work. They had the faith that he was with Neal…until they found him dazed and confused one morning. He explained that the curse had sent him there as well, but he had been trapped for a long time. It meant that Henry was alone.

 

All bets were off, they had to find a way back to their son, so they could all be a family. Regina and Robin were headed off to get Henry, entrusting Emma to cast the curse.

 

“But the thing I love the most is Henry,” she told Regina.

“He’s one of the things you love the most,” Regina gently smiled and looked over at Snow, David and Ruby, who were distracted by preparing to head home. “Emma, you have come so far. You love your parents, so much. This year has really brought us all closer together.”

Tears filled Emma’s eyes. “I can’t…I can’t kill one of them.”

“I’d do it myself, I would. But there’s nothing I can use to cast it.”

“How am I supposed to decide?”

“Let them.”

“I’ve spent so long as an orphan…I can’t lose them…not after all this…”

“We have to get back to Henry. I can’t cast the curse, so you have to. I know being a savior has meant you giving up a lot, but this is for our son.” A single tear fell down Regina’s face. “You know I wouldn’t be asking you to do this if you didn’t have to, Emma.”

 

Emma did. She wasn’t the only one who had come so far since the curse broke. Regina was a part of her family. She was helping Snow with her pregnancy, she was so excited to meet the baby. Emma took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

  
“Go find our son and bring him home,” she whispered. “You have the memory potion that Gold gave you?”

“Yes.”

 

Regina and Emma shared their first hug, before the latter watched her run off. She and Robin were using the single bean they had found. It wouldn’t be enough to transport everyone, just the two of them. Even then, there was a chance it might not work. Regina was making a sacrifice and Emma had to as well.

 

Slowly, she walked over to her parents and ran her fingers through her hair. “There’s no getting around the final ingredient,” she whispered, gesturing to the pot that Regina had brewed.

David frowned, wrapping each of his arms around Snow and Ruby’s waists. “Then why did Regina leave?”

“He needs both of his mothers,” Snow said.

“He does and he will. Regina told me that Henry isn’t the only thing I love most. I have four people in my life that I love with all of me.”

 

Ruby, Snow and David shared a bittersweet. This was the first time that Emma was admitting that she loved them…but it wasn’t the way that they planned.

 

“I can’t do this,” Emma’s voice broke. “I can’t kill one of you to do this.”

“Oh Emma,” Ruby stepped forward, putting a hand on her cheek. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not! I grew up without the three of you, this baby can’t go through the same! I…I can’t lose one of you again.”

“The baby’s going to have two parents, so will you. And no matter what, I’ll be in your heart.”

“Ruby, wait…” Snow started.

Ruby shook her head, turning around. “We can’t use your heart, you’re pregnant, Snow. We can’t kill our second child in the process.”

“It should be me,” David said.

“No, this child needs his or her mother and father. It has to be me.”

“We can’t let you do this.” Tears sprung to his eyes. “We can’t lose you.”

“I would do anything for this family. We need to keep Emma and the baby safe, you all need to get back to Henry.”

 

The tears flowed down Snow and David’s eyes. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Not when they were all so young and not over a curse. After all they had been through together…they were going to lose it all. They didn’t want to raise this child without Ruby, how were they supposed to go on without her? They shared true love, it just wasn’t fair.

 

Ruby was crying herself as she walked closer to them and took their hands into her own. “You have always been the love of my life, both of you.” She gazed into their eyes. “Nearly 30 years ago, we made a sacrifice to keep Emma safe. David, you risked your life that night. Now, we need to get back to our grandson so our baby girl can be with him. Let me do this.”

“It’s not fair,” Snow whispered. “How can this be our fate, to always lose each other?”

“Oh come on, Snow. You’ve always been the optimist of us. This isn’t the end of our story. It’s just a temporary goodbye.” She looked over at David. “Take care of our girls, even though they could probably do it on their own.”

David shook his head. “We love you so much, Rubes.”

“And I love you.”

 

She stole a kiss from each of them, before kissing Snow’s swollen belly. A sob caught her throat.  She had missed so much of Emma’s life and this baby wasn’t a do-over, just another one to love and cherish. Even so, she would never be able to see them grow up.

 

“I love you, my little prince,” she whispered. She knew it was a boy, she just had a gut feeling.

 

Turning to Emma, she let out a deep breath. Emma was sobbing, though also clearly trying to keep it together. Ruby softly smiled, wiping the tears away.

 

“My beautiful, brave girl,” she whispered. “I am so proud of the woman you’ve become. I just wish I could take more credit for that.”

“Mama,” Emma choked out.

“Hey, it’s okay. You need to be there for Henry, he can’t grow up how you did, no matter how short a time it is.” She kissed her forehead. “I just told your parents that they were the loves of my life, but that goes for you too. I have loved you from the moment I first held you.”

“There has to be another way.”

“But there’s not. Emma, I had an amazing life. I found my two true loves, became a mother, I got to do so many great things. It’s kind of good to go out this way. I always wanted to be a hero and I finally feel like one.”

“I love you,” Emma whispered.

“And I love you.” She gave her a quick hug, before pulling away. “After today, I don’t want you to be the savior. Go on vacation, get a pedicure, just relax. For now, just do one last savior thing and set this curse.”

 

Emma took a deep breath and reached into Ruby’s chest. A moment later, her beating heart was in her hands. Emma looked from it to her mother, who nodded.

 

“Go on, pup.”

 

Slowly, she walked to the pot and held the heart in her hands. She shut her eyes, trying to remember it all. The first time she saw Ruby, the time they bonded under the curse at the sheriff’s station. Realizing that she was her mother, the first time she felt completely like she had a family.

 

Emma squeezed the heart and it crumbled beneath her fingertips, into the pot. She turned back in time to see Ruby on the floor, her other two parents kneeling next to her, sobbing. The clouds were coming quick, she didn’t have time, she didn’t know if it would work or not, but she had to try. If it didn’t, it’d be worth it. Henry had Regina, he’d be okay. Her mama had just sacrificed herself, she could do the same.

 

She pulled her heart from her chest and tore it in half. She stepped forward to the group and knelt on the other side. Snow and David looked over at her, faces still tearstained as fear took over them. Emma shoved half her heart into Ruby’s, before doing the same to her own.

 

The clouds broke through the windows, shattering them. Ruby’s chest heaved upwards and she took a deep breath, her emerald eyes opening and looking up at her family. Emma let out a deep breath and her head collapsed onto Ruby’s chest, allowing the curse to envelope them.

 

It was time to go home.


End file.
